Unjust
by newzealandwanderer
Summary: This is about how a mutant fights against the people that hate him, with help from the X-Men. Rating will change, please R&R.


Disclaimer: X-Men are not mine. I made up all the extra characters and places and the plot line is mine. Story title: Unjust Summary: The way a certain mutant has to deal with the world and the way it does not accept him. He finds the X-Men and together they fight against those who would destroy them because of their differences. Rating: PG-13 for violence (will change to R for sexuality in later chapters). (A/N: This is my first X-Men fic, so if I mess something up, please enlighten me and I will try my best to fix it. now on with the story.)  
  
Unjust  
  
The man crashed against the deck, slamming his head against the boards. Curling his body quickly, he used his momentum to smash through the wicker fence that surrounded the platform. Landing hard in the bushes along the side of the house he spat blood, shaking his head and wiping the rain from his face. Lightning lit up the surroundings as he bounded into a crouch, making his way along the side of the building. Shouts came from the roof and the foliage around him began to splinter as bullets riddled the landscaping.  
"Where is he? Shoot the devil! I want his head!" The firing of the guns blended with the sound of the thunder as the man made his way around the corner of the house. He dived behind the cars of the driveway, putting them between his body and the bullets from the roof. Making a swift decision he reached up and smashed a window out of an SUV, grabbing the headrest and pulling himself through the small opening, scraping his sides bloody against the shards of glass along the edges. He fell into the front seat and dived beneath the dash as the windshield shattered, bullets ripping the foam and embedding themselves along the sides of the interior. Reaching beneath the steering wheel the man wrenched out a fistful of wires, quickly slitting two with a knife he pulled from his side belt and put the ends together. The SUV roared to life. Twisting himself, the man reached across and released the parking break. Shifting the car into gear he floored the accelerator with is hand, smashing into the cars behind it and spinning them off into the grass. The SUV flew in reverse across the street and smashed up against the curb on the opposite side. Bullets destroyed the side panel as the man shifted the car into drive and twisted the wheel to the left, taking off down the road. Pulling himself cautiously up into the drivers seat the man peered over the dashboard, the rain driving into his face through the destroyed windshield. He swerved around a curve in the road, hearing the roar of other cars being started behind him. As the SUV picked up speed along a straightaway the man pulled a cell phone from the inside of his drenched coat. Dialing 911 he squinted his eyes against the water flying into his face.  
"911 Emergency," the receptionist answered.  
"I'd like to report a disturbance," he raised his voice against the wind.  
"Please state your location and the nature of the disturbance." Her voice was calm.  
"618 Alabaster, Saint Clair district," he answered quickly, "I think we have." He was cut off as lights blazed in his rear view mirror. Shots from behind shattered the back window, causing him to drop down in his seat, out of sight.  
"Sir? Are you all right? Is someone shooting at you?" The receptionist finally showed some sign of emotion. "I'll send over a police squad right away."  
The man was about to answer when a bullet took out one of the SUV's back tires. The car jerked out of control, sending the man crashing against the side of the interior. Blood ran down the side of his face as he struggled against the pull of the wheel. Dropping the phone he chanced a look over the dash and onto the road ahead of him. Seeing a sharp bend in the road he accelerated quickly, bringing the SUV up to a speed that would accept cruise control. Keeping one hand on the wheel he slid over into the passenger's seat. As the car neared the curve he opened the side door and readied himself for the impact. Quickly jerking the wheel the man leapt out of the vehicle, sending the SUV swerving around the curve and crashing against the curb. He hit hard and rolled along the grass, house lights along the entire block coming on from the sounds of the shooting. As the cars chasing him passed alongside the man pulled out an automatic from his coat, unloading into them at tire level. Miniature explosions mixed with the thunder as tires blew out from three of the four cars in the pursuing line. Cars flew everywhere as the drivers lost control, no longer knowing which way to shoot the hunters began to blow out street lights, mailboxes, and even windows of the surrounding houses.  
Taking off under the cover of the darkness the man hid in the shadows of one of the nearby houses. Sirens sounded and lights flashed as a score of policeman swerved onto the road and made their way towards the chaos. Men began piling out of the destroyed cars, running and shouting as the cops screeched to a stop and began to systematically file out onto the street. A bullhorn projected into the pandemonium.  
"Everyone stay where you are! Put your hands up! If you run we will send our dogs on you." The demands had no effect. Figures ran everywhere as police chased the fleeing men. Dogs barked and strained against their cages in the cars until they were released, flying after the retreating men and bringing them down, holding them at bay until being called off by their owners. Civilians appeared on their porches in nightgowns, people in the surrounding houses peered out their curtains at the turmoil that had erupted on their front lawns. The quiet suburban neighborhood had become a living hell.  
The man who had escaped the SUV pulled himself over the fence in one of the back yards, dropping hard into the ravine behind it. He slid out of control down the steep incline, scraping against rocks and banging against trees as he descended. Splashing into the creek at the bottom he shook the blood from his face, winced and placed a hand against his right side. Sloshing through the water he made his way towards the huge drainpipe that fueled the slow moving stream. Using the last of his energy he pulled himself up into it, out of the rain, and out of sight.  
  
Well, that's my introduction. How do you like it so far? R&R for me please - I need to know what people think of this. Don't worry, the X-Men show up very soon. 


End file.
